what you can find in a park
by mscullen18
Summary: when bella is cheated on by her long time boyfriend jake she takes off to a nearby park and sits to think what happens when a little boy finds her and his handsome dad helps her get back on her feet. ot very good at summarys sorry..this story moves fast..
1. the park

**Ok guys so here is my first fan fiction chapter I am so sorry if its not good!! **

Me and my boyfriend just a had a huge fight and what about is that I walked in on her and him having sex in my brand new bed. So I ran, I ran ask fast as I can to my truck and started and drove and drove till I reached an old park that my mother used to take me to in Seattle and sat by a nearby tree. A weeping willow, the perfect kind of tree for me, for this day actually. I saw a couple of kids playing with there father nearby, I am guessing, he was beautiful he had a bronze colored hair in a casual disarray and the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. There were like the grass after it just rained a beautiful bright green. His kids were also very beautiful his daughter I was expecting had beautiful bronze hair just like her father but in beautiful ringlets down her back, her brother they kind looked like twin had a they exact same hair as his father bronze and in a casual disarray. They both had the most beautiful green eyes ever as like there father. Just when I was about to leave one of the little kids came up to me.

"Hello" said the little boy

"Hi where is your father or mother honey?"

"My dad is somewhere with my sister and my mother left us a long time ago."

"Oh my sorry, shall we go find your daddy." You couldn't but feel sorry but I was kind of excited but very sad at the same time, this little boy didn't have a mother to take of him so that meant his father was available.

"I guess, what's your name?"

"Bella and yours?"

"My name is Noah and this is my sister Elli." I saw a beautiful little girl come up to me and hug me.

"Hi" she said "My name is Elli."

"Hello my name is Bella." Right then I saw a god like man running towards me.

"Im so sorry." He sounded slightly out of breath. "My kids ran away from me and I didn't know."

"But yes hello my name is Edward."

"Bella" we shook hand and then and there I felt an electric shock run through my body. I pulled away quickly and he just stood there a looked at me.

"Umm that was odd, did you feel that?"

"Yes. Kind of like an electric shock?" he looked at me than turned to his kids and smiled at me. Then he said

"If you don't mind me asking what brings you to this park, not many people come here."

I started off" well it's kind of complicated." Interrupted me "I have plenty of time, how about we take a walk?"

The kids followed the trail up ahead of us and while I told me story.

"Well I used to live in forks and while I was out grocery shopping. I came back to find my long time boyfriend kissing and having sex with another girl, I have seen her before she lived on the reservation." "I think her name was Leah Clearwaters."

He gave me a solemn look "you don't deserve that Bella." I blush a bright crimson.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **REVIEW** for me it helps me become a better writer..:)


	2. the apartment

_The Apartment Ch. 2 _

AN: sorry guys for the story I wrote this pretty late last night... Thank for reading the 1st chapter ill update within a solid 2-3 days!! Please please review it helps me become a better writer!! Thank you mscullen18

"If you don't mind me asking." He started

"Would you like to come with me to my apartment so you can get rested?" he looked at me a little bit apprehensive of what he just asked

"I would really love to Edward but I don't want to impose." He gave me a crooked grin that made my heart melt. I sighed "sure why not." My will crumbled right then and there god what this man did to me.

"Ok come on follow, let get the kids." I simply followed him till we reached the kids and walked to a very shiny silver Volvo.

"Noah and Elli can you please get in the back so Bella can sit in the front?" he asked them sweetly then nodded and hopped in the back.

"Bella you can get in now." His voice sounded just like velvet

I quickly got in the front seat and tried to buckle the seat belt but it got stuck. He chuckled and reached over to help me. I couldn't think and I could almost feel his breath on my face. I blushed of course the minute he finished.

"Thank you." I said slightly embarrassed of course he laughed a very musical laugh.

Once we were all situated we took off, I have always loved Seattle but my parents wanted a small town life. He slowed down to turn into an apartment complex on the side and turned in. the place looked pretty big, I pondered on what he does for a living.

I walked into the apartment and was stunned by the way it looked, his place had a beautiful texture and layout, it was simple but still very nice for a men's apartment.

"Well this is it." he was beaming next to me. I gave him a slight smile, this place was amazing and I was speechless.

"There is 6 bedrooms and, most of which do not really use."

"Wow." I praised "this place is simply amazing." He was still beaming next to me.

"Why thank you my mother loves to design things so she helped me a bit." He chuckled down at me and told me to follow him.

"Your room in is right down the hall and to the left if you would like to stay tonight to get cleaned up and things." I looked at him baffled he wanted me to stay "I take you there." When he opened a door I was greatly surprised to see it was very elegant and beautiful, the bedroom had a detached bathroom, closet and TV room. The room was very natural and neutral colors but it was perfect and just me. I looked over at him and saw him staring and I blushed and he just threw his head back laughed.

"Do you like? I mean it's not much but you can make it more of want you want for today." I could see in his eyes he had hope I would stay for longer.

"Yes, I love it; this place is perfect and very beautiful."

"Thank you my mother worked very hard on it."

"Well let me take you on a tour through the rest of the apartment. Follow me."

Thank you very much if your reading so far I will update soon and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Haha thank you guys again. Please leave comments again it helps me become a better writer.


End file.
